hollowworldfandomcom-20200214-history
King's Law (Rules)
If you are aware of any player breaking these rules, send a private conversation to any active staff member with necessary information. '' '''1.' Discrimination, OOC racism, bullying, harassment are against the rules. Report any sign of such behavior to staff immediately. Bullying in any form is a bannable offense, and it is not tolerated as HollowWorld is intended to be a safe and fun community for everyone. 2. Remember chat etiquette. No all-caps and no spam. Do not use text speak such as 'u, k, y, etc'. Cursing in the OOC chat is punishable. While we have a lax chat filter as a PG-13 server, using using abbreviations and other ways to bypass the filter are equal to the actual swear and are punishable. Rules, kicks, mutes, and bans will be used as staff sees fit. 3. Do not discuss other roleplay servers. This includes the server name and the server's connection info. Other types of servers, such as Hunger Games and Mini Games are fine. 4. PVP is allowed in the Sorrows Map but not allowed on the main map without consent and PVP permissions enabled in the region. RP combat is also not allowed in certain regions and requires consent in others. Check the region classification thread here to see what is allowed and what isn't. 5. Keep builds appropriate to a medieval fantasy setting. This means no pixel art, modern buildings, futuristic technologies, etc. Aesthetics should be fitting, so no dirt builds, or full cobble structures. Nothing should be left floating. Any dirt/cobble/misc. towers used to help build are expected to be removed after. Staff may remove infractions without warning. 6. Griefing is not allowed on the main map. This includes, but is not limited to: altering builds without permission in any form, marring the landscape via fire/lava/water/misc., and killing player pets/livestock without permission. However, griefing builds is allowed in the Sorrows, though destroying the landscape is not. The Sorrows is for resource gathering, not for digging messages into the dirt, setting fire to the plains, and/or making lava lakes for your amusement. 7. Theft is a serious offense. Taking from another player's chests/shelves on the main map is not allowed unless it is a region owner removing chests and possessions of a player that has gone inactive, or you are roleplaying a theft and have OOC permission from the region owner and the owner of chests/shelves/house to do such. In order for a town owner to be able to remove a player's possessions, the town's thread must have an existing rule about how long a player must be inactive before possessions are removed. Only the town owner or staff members are permitted to take items once the inactive criteria is met. Any other instances are considered theft and can be met with appropriate reprimands. However, theft and looting is allowed in the Sorrows. 8. Use the appropriate threads for requesting staff help and attention. All issues should be addressed in the support section of the forums, or the help and tutorials section. Unless it is urgent, in-game requests may be ignored. 9. '''Players must review this guide before purchasing a region. Regions have a radius of influence and new regions cannot be built within that radius. This also includes information on server owned property where regions can't be created as well. '''10. Do not abuse /fly. It is intended for building, or RP climbing within reason. Flying across land and sea as a means of travel is an abuse of the command. Warnings, /fly removals, and bans may result in repeated abuse (to see further explanation of using fly in RP, look here at the /fly explanation). 11. Client-side mods intended to give a benefit to the player otherwise not available in vanilla Minecraft are not allowed. This includes, but is not limited to, '''flymod, and X-ray mod (and X-ray texturepacks). If you want to know if a mod is allowed, ask a Staff member first before presuming it is okay. '''12. No recruiting in the OOC in-game chat for players to join your clan, guild, village, town, city or other organization. We have forums for such recruitment, each with their own rules and regulations. You may only mention your town if a player specifically asks for a town to join in-game! 13. Mob-grinders, cobblestone generators, and automatic farms are not allowed. This means you may not make or use any contraption that will prevent the mobs from attacking you. This includes using a 'window' to kill the mobs. Automatic farming systems which run without any user input are not allowed on the server. This includes but is not limited to timed wheat field flooding and crop collection via hoppers, automatic egg collecting from chickens into chests or automated drowning and item collection systems for animals. 14. Farms cannot be overpopulated. Too many animals create unnecessary lag. Farms should allocate two blocks per small animal, and four for larger animals. To make this simple, make sure the animals can all freely walk around. 15. Redstone contraptions should not be overly complicated or large. Automated redstone or piston constructions are likely to put strain on our server, so all complex redstone circuits should be shown to a Staff before being fully constructed. 16. Creating or using alternate accounts to avoid a previous ban is a banable offense. 17. After six months inactivity, you will be de-whitelisted. If you are de-whitelisted, you will have to reapply to join the server. If you owned a region and become inactive, your regions will be added to the Inactive Regions list and destroyed. There will be no guarantee of your possessions, radiants, or regions still being in place upon your return. Similarly, if you publicly declare that you're leaving the server, there is no guarantee for your possessions, as it becomes the region owner's prerogative of what to do with your chests and possessions. 18. Players must not incite drama storms. If you are reporting a problem or player, please provide proof and don't make it public - make a conversation with any staff member. Posts and OOC in-game discussions designed to stir up trouble will be handled as staff see necessary. If the discussion is causing trouble, whether intended or not, and the participants continue to escalate it despite Staff warnings, the thread may be locked and players given warnings. 19. Citizens are required to protect the harmony of the HollowWorld community and ensure that they contribute positively to it. This means players must behave in a manner befitting an upstanding HollowWorld citizen and refraining from activities which could be construed as damaging the community by staff. 20. During roleplay, players cannot insert invisible NPCs that benefit their character, such as guards, skill trainers, and other types that could give an unfair advantage. Atmospheric NPCss such as tavern keepers, shop attendants, couriers delivering simple letters, passersby in a crowd are fine as they don't give a character a benefit or edge over another character. If you want guards to follow you around, find players willing to do it. If you want a cult of 20+ people, find players to join the cult. You also can't use the name of a player character that isn't there, either. 21. '''Meta-gaming, powergaming, and alt abuse are all bannable offenses. Alt or main accounts cannot be used to benefit your other accounts as this can be meta-gaming in most cases. Read see the >>Roleplay Guide<< for definitions on meta-gaming and powergaming. '''21. >>Inappropriate Roleplay is not allowed.<< This is a link! 23. Please do not imitate staff via the forums or in-game. Any attempt to do so will be a bannable offense. 24. There are to be no constant requests made in the public chat of "would you like to see of interest". If you would like to show off your work, you can post screen caps in the showcase forum. That is what it's there for after all.